Entre la sombra y el alma
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Final alternativo de "The Rise of Skywalker". Contiene spoilers.


**FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE "THE RISE OF SKYWALKER". CONTIENE SPOILERS, ASÍ QUE LEE BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

**AVISO:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George Lucas, LucasFilms, Disney, etc. El resto es mío.

Vi la película el jueves y no he dejado de pensar en las cosas que están mal o no me han gustado de la película. Una de ellas ha sido la muerte de Ben que, aunque predecible, sigue siendo injusta. El Reylo merecía una oportunidad; ellos merecían una oportunidad de ser felices, así que esta es mi manera de deshacer lo que J.J. Abrams ha hecho mal.

Si os gusta, no dudéis en dejarme un **review** :)

* * *

Para Rous. El final que tú y todas nos merecíamos.

* * *

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,_  
_secretamente, **entre la sombra y el alma**._

Pablo Neruda

* * *

Arriba. Siempre hacia arriba.

Ben había estado cayendo durante lo que le había parecido siglos, hasta que había dado contra un saliente y había conseguido sujetarse a la roca. Y ahora escalaba, primero una mano, luego un pie, y así sucesivamente, para volver arriba.

Con Rey.

Había momentos en que el sudor le impedía ver bien a dónde se asía y los músculos de los brazos y las piernas empezaban a fallarle. Tuvo que detenerse; apoyó la cabeza en la roca y cerró los ojos. Había sido demasiado: primero conseguir entrar, después la lucha contra sus propios caballeros, con y sin espada láser, y después Palpatine robándoles la energía. No podía más.

De repente, sintió que no estaba solo en aquel abismo.

_Sigue. No puedes detenerte ahora._

Ben abrió los ojos de golpe. Reconocía esa voz, había hablado muchas veces con él, aunque ahora sabía que no había sido él realmente. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que su abuelo nunca sonaría tan resentido y cruel como la persona que lo había alentado a cometer todos aquellos horrores durante los últimos años. Otra cosa que no se perdonaría nunca.

—No sé si puedo —susurró.

Su conexión con Rey había sido tan fuerte que siempre había notado su presencia, aunque fuera débil, casi como una caricia del viento. Y ahora, nada. Nunca habría pensado que el silencio pudiera convertirse en su mayor miedo.

_Eres más fuerte de lo que yo lo fui nunca. Aun estás a tiempo de enmendar tus errores. _

La presencia de su abuelo desapareció, pero otra ocupó su lugar. Una más cálida, que había notado hacía poco y que echaba de menos todos los días aunque se lo hubiera estado negando durante años.

_Ben. _

Contuvo la respiración al notar que no le hablaba con rencor.

—¿Mamá?

Sintió un roce en una mejilla y algo más, algo que siempre había estado ahí pero a lo que se había cerrado durante muchos años: el amor de su madre.

_Rey nunca ha dejado de creer en ti y ahora te necesita._ Al sentir su vacilación, Leia añadió:_ Eres fuerte, hijo. Estoy orgullosa de ti._

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de su hijo. Cogió aire con fuerza y miró hacia arriba. Tenía que llegar. Volver con ella.

Siguió subiendo y subiendo y cuando empezaba a notar que sus fuerzas volvían a desaparecer, sintió el apoyo de su familia. Sus abuelos, quienes finalmente se habían encontrado después de la vida a pesar de tantas muertes; sus padres, quienes seguían queriéndolo a pesar de haberlos abandonado y despreciado tantos años; incluso su tío, quien le pedía perdón por los errores del pasado y lo animaba a continuar.

Hasta que su mano llegó al borde. Con un último empujón volvió a la superficie y se puso en pie. Avanzó, pero no le quedaban fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar: todo estaba destrozado y no había signo alguno de Palpatine, pero ¿y Rey? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Se obligó a ponerse en pie y caminar. Sus pasos erráticos lo llevaron hacia lo que hacía unos minutos había sido el trono de Palpatine, ahora destruido. Sin embargo, entre el humo y las rocas vio algo: un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Reconoció la ropa blanca y la figura menuda de Rey.

«No, no, no, no». El pánico lo inundó y, si hubiera podido, habría corrido hacia ella. Se dejó caer a su lado y le pidió a las estrellas que solo estuviera inconsciente. La cogió con delicadeza y la giró, apoyándola sobre su propio cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió con horror que tenía los ojos abiertos.

Y lo miraban sin ver, sin vida.

La desesperación lo inundó y su primer instinto fue reducir aquel lugar a polvo, pero ella no habría querido que hiciera eso; Rey le había mostrado que podía ser mejor, que podía dominar su miedo y su rabia. Había confiado en él, había sido la única que había tenido fe en él, en que todavía quedaba algo bueno en su interior.

La abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué había tenido que morir? ¿Por qué ella? Él no merecía estar vivo, no después de todo lo que había hecho. Rey, en cambio, siempre había visto lo mejor de él. Lo mejor de todos. Rey había sido un faro en la tormenta. Había sido esperanza. Y ahora todo eso había desaparecido y el cuerpo que abrazaba solo era una vasija vacía.

De pronto, las palabras que le había dicho a su padre en dos ocasiones volvieron a él. «Sé lo que debo hacer pero no sé si tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo». Al principio se había tratado de convencerse de que sería aceptado de nuevo por la Luz, pero ahora veía que se trataba de hacer un sacrificio mucho mayor que algo que en realidad deseaba pero para lo que no había encontrado el valor. Había visto a Rey hacerlo y, después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía otra oportunidad. Debía sanarla, resucitarla, aunque eso significara morir.

La colocó suavemente sobre sus piernas y puso una mano en su abdomen. Cerró los ojos, buscando la manera de reconectarse con la luz a la que nunca debió abandonar. «Sé que yo no merezco nada, pero, por favor, dejadme traerla de vuelta. No me importa el precio que debo pagar», pensó. Cuando la calma de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto y de aceptar que no le importaba morir por ella lo inundó, empezó a sentir cómo su energía vital entraba en el cuerpo de Rey.

Estaba decidido a no parar, pero entonces sintió una mano sobre la suya. Conocía aquel tacto, aunque solo lo hubiera experimentado brevemente una vez a miles de años luz de distancia. Abrió los ojos y la miró con esperanza contenida; entonces, después de mil años contenidos en un segundo, los ojos de Rey volvieron a llenarse de vida e inspiró hondo para volver a respirar.

La chica se incorporó y lo miró, primero con incredulidad. Eso hizo dudar a Ben, porque no sabía qué tipo de sentimientos tendría hacia él.

—Ben.

Oírla llamarlo por su nombre real lo llenó de alivio y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Llevó una mano al rostro de ella para comprobar que no era una alucinación y que, efectivamente, había conseguido traerla de vuelta. Por fin hacía las cosas bien. Por fin empezaba a sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Rey también levantó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla. Ahora que su vínculo se había restablecido, pudo percibir que a ella también le parecía irreal aquella situación. También percibió algo más: felicidad. Y anhelo.

Y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, pero un impulso, casi una necesidad, los hizo mirar los labios del otro inconscientemente. Ella fue la primera que se movió: lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, deseando poder prolongar ese momento que en lo más hondo de su ser había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, unos segundos después, Ben hizo algo que ya había casi olvidado: sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sincera, causada por una miríada de sentimientos incatalogables pero buenos sin duda.

Rey suspiró y acercó su rostro al de él de nuevo, pero para unir sus frentes. Sus narices se rozaban, y para Ben esa cercanía era como estar en equilibrio con el universo.

—Podrías haber muerto —dijo ella.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y buscó entrelazar sus manos. Era increíble que una persona tan menuda pudiera albergar tanto valor. La envidiaba: él nunca sería tan fuerte. Aunque eso hacía que la admirara todavía más.

—¿Me estás reprochando que te haya salvado? —le respondió.

—Sí si eso suponía morir. —Él negó con la cabeza; lo habría hecho con gusto si eso significaba que Rey siguiera en este mundo, viva y a salvo. Entonces ella giró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba; Ben la imitó, y vio cómo caían los destructores imperiales y el cielo estaba repleto de naves, presumiblemente de la Resistencia—. Deberíamos unirnos a ellos.

En ese momento él vaciló. Rey siempre había creído en su conversión, pero no podía culpar a los demás si en cuanto lo vieran le cortaran la cabeza y la clavaran en una pica. Los antiguos miedos que le habían impedido librarse del abrazo de la Oscuridad empezaron a visitarlo de nuevo.

Rey, por su parte, se levantó. Lo miró, como esperando, y cuando vio los sentimientos que oscurecían su mirada, le tendió una mano. Ben se quedó mirándola, y después volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Vamos —lo instó Rey—. Juntos —añadió.

Ben, pese a las dudas, aceptó la mano. Era irónico que, después de tanta insistencia por su parte para que ella se le uniera, hubiera sido él quien terminara cediendo. Se levantó con dificultad, pues seguía cansado por todo el esfuerzo anterior, pero, todavía cogidos de la mano, la miró desde la altura que los separaba y asintió. Ella sonrió.

—Juntos —repitió Ben.


End file.
